The invention pertains to a rolling device with at least two rolls installed in a common stand, the rolls being mounted on lateral stringers by means of bearings which are able to move vertically along the lateral stringers.
These types of rolling devices can comprise in particular several mutually supporting rolls above and below the roll gap; these rolls can consist of a work roll, which comes into direct contact with the material to be rolled and also rolls either on a backup roll, which is usually larger than the work roll, or on an intermediate roll, which is itself supported on a backup roll. The work rolls and/or the backup rolls and/or the intermediate rolls can be designed so that they can be shifted with respect to each other in the axial direction. When the crowns are contoured, it is possible to have at least two rolls effective on the stock passing through the roll gap. The size of the roll gap should also be adjustable in this case, which means that it must be possible to shift the axial adjustment device vertically in the stand.
Especially in cases where a work roll bending device is provided in addition to the axial adjustment device, it is difficult to guarantee the desired adjustability even when the nip, that is, the size of the rolling gap, is large. The reason for this is that it is necessary not only to shift and to adjust the locking elements, which are integrated into the bending device which prevents the stock being rolled from bending the rolls which form the gap away from each other, but also to shift and to adjust the guide elements for the axial adjusting device and the bearings for the rolls in the lateral stringers of the stand. Each of these elements takes up a considerable amount of space, which means that, in cases where large rolling gaps can be realized, it is no longer possible to adjust the roll gap accurately to small values.